Andrew Santos/Dr. Flame
Dr Flame is an anti-hero and main character created by Ralph Bear and stars in the self titled series The Fire Master: Dr. Flame comics and a recurring character of The Justice Heroes. He also stars in the youtube animated series The Justice Heroes: THE SERIES voiced by Sean Chiplock (Sonicmega) Character Overview Throughout the series, Andrew santos can be very well described as: an A**hole. He's a mischievous, lazy, egotistical, lecherous, and a sarcastic character to be around with. He rather have a nightcap with women, sleep in bed or watch satellite television than risking his life fighting crime unless it's a personal matter. He lives in an 5 star apartment in california funded by the government as the protector of the city living alongside with his roommate Tony Rico and his on-and-off childhood girlfriend Lion-girl. Also he's not really a "Doctor". Appearance Andrew Santos is a 6ft tall Latin-mexican male with a semi-lean muscular build, and short black hair. Andrew usually wears a grey muscle shirt, loose blue jeans, and black and yellow nike brand shoes, sometimes he usually wears a 4x large black T-shirt with a golden cross chain necklace around him. His fire form is demonic in appearance with a black nearly featurless face with white eyes and mouth usually giving off a creepy demonic grin, he has flames around his head, a flame cape, boots, gloves, and belt with an skin-tight all black body. But most of the time he sometime uses this form and fights crime in his normal state. Personality Andrew Santos is an mischievous, lazy, egotistical, very lecherous, and a jerk. He usually spends most of his days chasing after some tail (and usually succeed or fail at "setting the deal"), lounge around and watch Tv or have long hours of sleep, and pulls cheap pranks at people he don't like. Andrew have a rude and very sarcastic personality always spewing insulting jokes at the other heroes, authority figures, and his enemies always laughing to himself whenever he hit a zinger and don't even almost never respect his friends whenever they need his help, even Liongirl his childhood girlfriend who he seems to ignore all the time just to go after more beautiful women. Andrew sexual appetite is very high rivals that of Ryan Fox. Whenever he sees a woman nothing in the world cannot stop him until he gets his nightcap with the woman. He makes it his usual hobby always planning on finding more and more women to have sex with and dreams of his own playboy mansion. His ego is almost as high as his sexual urges as he claims how much of a "Fire master" he is, his charisma is so good that he succeeds in getting the woman he wants, but when his ego get shatter in a fight all his confidence goes down badly and he lose the will to fight unless lion-girl helps regain his confidence again. Andrew also has a strong fear of reptiles. His mother died a young age when she encounter a group of Rattlesnakes, the sight of her being attack traumatized the young Andrew so badly that his confidence and fighting spirit is cut short whenever he sees a reptile of any kind....He regains his confidence again if someone he truly cares for are in trouble. Whenever it comes to women Andrew is very gullible to be fooled when someone claims that there's a woman who wants to go out with him.Andrew is also very stubborn because everytime he goes after his female bait, lion girl gets pissed off at him and always beats him down only to be in vain since he easily recovers and goes after more women. Despite those flaws on Andrew, he's not stupid. It appears so, but he's not. He knows how to get out of an intense situration by using it to his advantage, and he also has an excellent acting skill able to go in a dramatic soap opera type acting that able to fool almost any person when he's backed into a corner. Behind the a**hole attitude, Andrew is actually a nice guy and tends to help others whenever he wants to. It's just all the bad rumors of him and his dark secretive family's history that made him a bit bitter about it. He really cares for liongirl very much going as far to take a punch for her, it's that he fears of commitment and that he's afraid that his family's past might hurt his beloved. Special Abilities Dr Flame have basic fire abilities, he gain his abilities through magic so his fire capabilities are different from a normal pyrokinetic. Dr Flame can hurl fire balls, and fire blasts outta his fists, he can also fire materialize various weapons like a fire whip, shot gun, bomb, sword and brass knuckles. He also has the ability to fly but his flight skills are inexperience as he have trouble to maneuver in the air and prefer to fight on land. Andrew is a rough street fighter, always playing dirty and do whatever he can to win a fight, whenever he gets injured he usually shrugs it off to a certain point. Dr. Flame's fire is controlled emotionally as he get angry the people around him gets burned, but whenever he's in a good mood his flames are incredibly harmless towards the person he's ok with. His flames intensifies whenever he's angry or is sexually aroused when it comes to a beautiful woman. His magic fire powers comes with a side effect and ambiguous near immortality factor whenever he gets injured comically he recovers pretty quickly due to his determinations and whenever he get fatally wounded he seems to recover by the next scene. His weakness is water but since his fire is magic based water doesn't extinguish all the flames giving Dr. Flame a quarter of his strength. He regains his strength when ever he's enraged, horny, or gain more fire from a heat source. and his 2nd weakness is his inexperience of his fire capabilities, since he still can't master flight, and sometimes he screws up his fire powers causing property damages. Synposis Trivia * Andrew santos is inspired off of Yusuke Urameshi (from YYH) and Ataru Moroboshi (Urusei Yatsura) * Dr. Flame is the 2nd most popular character in ralph bear's deviantart account next to Stupid moose who is the 1st. * Dr. Flame help increase the popularity of Ralph Bear old female OC Lion-girl and heavily established her as the permanent on and off girlfriend of Andrew Santos through the series. * Kidd-p design of the character was the most popular and also established complete finished design of andrew which is totally different from the original ralph bear and Jaeh the bird design.